fanowskapercyjacksonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Raity-Rosia/Megan w krainie herosów
Będzie pisane w całości , a nie pojedyńczo. Mogą pojawiać się dodatkowe artykuły pomocnicze naa blogu , ale chyba ich nie będzie. Rozdział 1 Megan '' Siedziałam na ganku swojego domu popijając herbatę. Kiedyś pamiętam , że odwiedził mnie ojciec , ale to było jak mgła. Matka nie chciała drążyć tego tematu. Popatrzyłam się w około. Na podwórku zobaczyłam , że na drugiej stronie ulicy , ktoś się pojawił. Nie zdziwiło mnie to. Wokół latało dużo dzieci , a ja samotnie siedziałam na ganku. Nagle coś się ruszyło.To była ta osoba po drugiej stronie ulicy. Wstałam i poszłam na drugi koniec. To był chłopak. Na dodatek miał takie same oczy jak ja. Morskie oczy. Pobiegłam do niego. Chłopak wręczył mi coś do ręki. - Na nie!-krzyknął wojowniczo chłopak i pobiegł na coś z wężami zamiast włosów. To były gorgony! Nie wiele zastanawiając się pobiegłam na środkową gorgonę. Wyglądała okropnie. Zatrzymałam się w połowie drogi i założyłam okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Pobiegłam dalej na gorgonę. To była Steno. Była najmniejszą z gorgon i wydawało mi się , że nie będzie walczyć , ale się myliłam. Gorgona ugodziła mnie w rękę. Niewiele myśląc rzuciłam się na nią i wbiłam jej sztylet w serce. Steno cicho jęknęła i zmieniła się w pył. Pobiegłam na gorgonę obok Steno. To była Meduza. Na co ja się pchałam. Ugodziłam ją mocno w serce i ta zniknęła. Chłopak kończył zabijać ostatnią z gorgon. - A gdzie reszta gorgon?- zapytał chłopak- Ach gdzie moje maniery. Zapomniałem się przedstawić. Jestem Percy. Percy Jackson syn Posejdona. Lekko mnie zamurowało. Ten sławny Percy Jackson rozmawia ze mną. -Zamordowałam je- powiedzialam z dumą- Jestem Megan Flouwer- dodałam szybko. Chłopak zabrał mnie do mojego domu. Matka tylko nas wpuściła. Co się z nią stało ? Ona nigdy nie wpuszczała obcych do domu, a tym bardziej chłopaków. -Musimy się zbierać. Megan ma mało czasu. Musi dotrzeć do Obozu przynajmniej do jutra. Zeus ją zabije jeśli nie pojawi się w Obozie do przesilenia. Mamy chyba z 2 dni jak nie mniej- powiedział Percy do mojej matki. Zamurowało mnie. Co tu się dzieje? Jestem jakąś półboginią , która na dodatej jest jednym z dzieci Wielkiej Trójki. Wiedziałam , że nie jestem córką Zeusa. Może Posejdona albo Hadesa. - Ej.Stop. Co tu sie dzieje?- powiedziałam powoli , a matka wybuchnęła śmiechem. Spojrzałam na nią. Ona nigdy się nie śmiala. Zawsze była poważna. Nie to co ciotka Mandy. Mandy zawsze się śmiała. Bez względu na okoliczności. - Megan. Powoli uspokój się. Jesteś półboginią a dokładniej córką Posejdona- powiedziała mama a mnie zamurowało znowu. Tak jakby Meduza zamieniła mnie w kamień. -Czyją córką? Posejdona?- zapytałam niepewnie , a matka potwierdziła. Percy uścisnął mnie. Aż mnie zmurowało. Mam sławnego brata:) Rozdział 2 ''Ten rozdział ma być krótki , ale nic nie jest wiadome :) Pakowałam się. Miałam niecały dzień , żeby udać się do Obozu Herosów i tam nauczyć się walczyć. Percy spał u nas w domu. Bardzo mi się to podobało. Gdy jakaś koleżanka mnie odwiedzała , aż mi zazdrościła. Może i jestem płytka , ale mieć takiego fajnego brata to cud. Na dodatek wiem o nim wszystko. Matka mi pomagała. Przesilenie się zbliżało. Miałam jakieś 2 może 3 godziny , żeby wściąść do samolotu i polecieć do Long Island , a z tamtąd miał zas zabrać Grover. Tak szczerze to bałam się latać i to bardzo no ale nic. Trzeba się będzie w końcu odważyć. - Pośpiesz się. Za niecałą godzinę mamy samolot- powiedział Percy i zabrał swoje rzeczy do małej torby. Ja musiałam zapakować z trzy walizki , a on wszystko zmieścił w jednej. Miałam ochotę zdzielić go leżącym niedaleko Orkanem , ale się powstrzymałam. - Rusz się guzdrało. Idziemy na taksówkę - powiedział Percy po czym zabrał moje walizki i wpakował je do auta- Myślałaś , że będziemy szli na samolot?- dodał chłopak na mój podniesiony wzrok. Odwołuję wszystko. On jest dziwny! Wsiadłam do taksówki. Było trzech kierowców. To były panie , które o coś się kłóciły. - Moglibyśmy się ruszyć?- zapytał poirytowany Percy , a jedna z kierowców odwróciła. Zdałam sobie gdzie jestem. Byłam w upiornej taksówce. A moimi kierowcami były Graje. Ruszyły z prędkością światła , a ja mało się nie zrzygałam. Dobrze , że się zapiełam , bo było by po mnie. Dotarliśmy na lotnisko po 1 minucie. W normalnej taksówce trwałoby to z 20 minut , ale teraz nic nie było normalne. Wysiadliśmy a Percy zapłacił drahmą. Taksówka odjechała. Zapakowaliśmy się do samolotu i ruszyliśmy. Mieliśmy miejsca w 2 klasie , ale to nie jest nic takiego ważnego. Dotarliśmy na Long Island , a gdy wysiedliśmy Percy zrzygał się do torby , którą miał przy sobie. Ja nie czułam się , aż tak źle. Prawda , że jak lecieliśmy to zrzygałam się starszej pani na tupecik , no ale pomijając to nic takiego mi nie było. Gdy wysiedliśmy zobaczył nas Grover i bezpiecznie dotarliśmy do Obozu. Gdy tylko przekroczyliśmy barierę i dotarliśmy do domku Głównego nad moją głową pojawił się trójząb. Czyli się potwierdziło. Jestem córką Posejdona. Poszłam za Percy m do domku i wbiłam się na dolną koję. Nie lubię być na górze. ''Rozdział 3 ''Rozdział 3 ma być krótki ale przy mojej wenie to wątpię. Apollo nieźle mnie dzisiaj obdarował. Rozdział będzie o życiu Megan w obozie. '' Siedziałam normalnie na koi. Miałam się gdzieś ruszyć ale mi się nie chciało. Braciszka wywiało z domku i dobrze. Znając życie był u Ann i całowali się , ale to nic. W obozie nie znałam nikogo oprócz innych dzieci Posejdona , Grovera i Chejrona. Ana zapewniała mnie , że nic się nie będzie działo ,ale radziła mi uważać na Drew i Clarisse jakbym nie wiedziała. Wyszłam w końcu. Było nieźle po południu i zrobiłam się głodna. Poszłam do swojego stoika. Zjadłam obiad i znudzona pochodziłam po Obozie. Wpadłam do domku Nemezis i pogadałam z Minette. Dziewczyna była fajna. Później odwiedziłam domek Hermesa , w którym siedziałam aż do rana. Wszystko przez braci Hood. Ta ich głupia impreza rozciągła się , aż do 8 rano. Następnego dnia miało być ognisko. -Wstawaj królewno- zawołał Percy do mojego ucha. Zdzieliłam go w twarz i obróciłam się na drugi bok. Chłopak oblał mnie wodą , a ja wściekła krzyknęłam. Nienawidze mojego brata! Any już nie było. -Zdajesz sobie sprawę , która jest godzina?- powiedziałam zła. Chłopak pokazał mi zegarek. Była 12 po południu. Poszłam do łazienki ogarnąć się. Gdzieś o 13 pojawiłam się przy stoliku i zjadłam śniadanio-obiad. Po tem wróciłam do domku i do 18 tam siedziałam. Potem poszłam na ognisko. Wszyscy już piekli kiełbaski , a chłopaki od Hefajstosa rozpalali ogień. Gdy Leo cały zapłonął nawet się nie przejełam. Później miała być jakaś walka , na którą z tyłu Jake i Nancy robili trybuny. Jeden chłopak od Hadesa wywoływał duchy z bandą jakiś nastolatków, którzy cieszyli się tym. Ale szczeniaki pomyślałam z wyższością. - Teraz czas na główną atrakcję ogniska. Przed państwem Leo Valdez żąglujący ogniem!- zawołała głośno Naomi , córka Zeusa. Chłopak wyszedł na środek i zaczął żąglować ogniem , a potem go wypluwał i zjadał. Po zakończeniu sztuczek wszyscy bili mu brawo. Nawet ja. - Za chwilę ekscytująca walka Clarisse de La rue i Drew Tanaki o Jake Masona!- zwołała Naomi , a Jake zmierzył ją wzrokiem- Radziłabym szybko ukończyć trybuny- dodała ciszej Naomi do Nancy , a ona zabrała się do pracy. W 12 minut zrobione były trybuny. Zajęłam miejsce na samej górze. Wolałam patrzeć na walkę z góry. Za pomocą sztuczek Iluzjonistki miałam wzmocniony głos i darłam się na cały głos. Byłam za Clarisse , bo nikt normalny nie głosowałby na Drew. Gdy walka się zakończyła , a Clarisse wygrała Jake'a, chłopak zniknął z siedzenia przede mną i pobiegł gdzieś daleko. Później bracia Hood zwołali imprezę w domku Hermesa i balowaliśmy do rana. Znowu obudziłam się gdzieś około 12 , ale tym razem na podłodze w domku Hermesa. Co dziwne Chejron stał przy progu. Już miałam kogoś obudzić , ale usłyszałam chrapanie Chejrona. Uspokoiłam się i wyszłam z domku. Po jakiś dwóch może trzech godzinach Obóz był ogarnięty. - Nie wiesz , gdzie jest moja nagroda?- zapytała mnie Clarisse , a ja zaprzeczyłam. Wyraźnie widziałam uciekającego Jake'a w samych spodniach. Biegł nad jezioro. Udając , że widze kogoś pobiegłam za synem Hefajstosa. Gdy dobiegłam Jake ubierał szybko koszulkę. -Co się stało?- zapytałam wyłaniając się zza krzaków. Jake aż krzyknął z przerażenia. Gdy mnie ujrzał powoli się uspokoił. -Nie biegła za tobą Clarisse?-zapytał szybko Jake,a ja niepotwierdziłam tego- Uff. Już myślałem- dodał szybko Jake i ubtrał koszulkę. Bez niej wyglądał znacznie lepiej. -Możesz mi powiedzieć co się stało?- zapytałam lekko poirytowana , a Jake sprawdzał czy ktoś nie idzie- Słuchaj denerwujesz mnie. Od razu powiedz co się stało i sobie pójdę- dodałam zła . - Wczoraj jak Clarisse mnie wygrała to cały wieczór ukrywałem się przed nią. Rano prawie mnie dopadła , ale Conor zablokował jej drogę. Ja szybko uciekłem i przybiegłem tutaj. Wiedziałem , że ona tu nie wejdzie , bo do bunkra 9 przychodzą tylko dzieci Hefajstosa , a czasami jakieś dziecko Posejdona. A potem przybiegłaś tu ty i tak rozmawiamy- powiedział Jake niewiele tłumacząc. Nadal nic nie rozumiałam co on do mnie powiedział. - Boisz się Clarisse?-zapytałam niepewnie , a on potwierdził to- Ty tchurzu! Bać się Clarisse to największa głupota jaką słyszałam ! Powinieneś być odważny , a nie chować się przed nią- powiedziałam zła i poszłam sobie. Rozdział 4 ''Ma być krótko. Chyba :) '' Zła siedziałam w swoim domku. Nie ciągnęło mnie nigdzie , a mój upierdliwy braciszek , gdzieś sobie polazł z czego bardzo się cieszyłam. Any nie było , bo sprzątała obóz. Nie rozumiałam Jake'a. Jest synem Hefajstosa , a Clarisse to córka Aresa więc nie wiem czemu on się jej boi. Mógłby jej przyłożyć młotkiem i po sprawie , a ta najwyżej by się mściła na nim. Nagle do domku ktoś wszedł. Był to Percy. - Co tak myślisz Księżniczko?- zapytał jadowicie Percy rzucając się na swoje łóżko. Nienawidziłam go bo za każdym razem miałam inne przezwisko. Jeszcze wczoraj nazywał mnie Pluskaczem , a dziś jestem Księżniczką. Mam ochotę go zabić. - Nie twoja sprawa Księciuniu- powiedziałam jadowicie wychodząc z domku. Mało brakowało a wpadłabym na Jasona , ale w ostatniej chwili się zatrzymałam. Poszłam dalej. Już miałam zawitać do domku Zeusa , ale w ostatniej chwili coś wpadło mi do głowy. Miałam niezły pomysł. Szybko udałam się do bunkra 9. Na moje szczęście nikogo tam nie było więc szybko zaczęłam rysować projekt. Po jakiejś niecałej godzinie miałam gotowy projekt , z którym szybko pobiegłam do domku Hefajstosa. Nancy , która była w domku zobaczyła mój projekt. -Nieźle. Za jakąś godzinkę może dwie będziesz to miała gotowe- powiedziała Nancy i zabrała się do pracy. Stałam przy niej i pracowałyśmy. Gdy ona coś , źle podpaliła ja to gasiłam. Po dwóch godzinach mój projekt był skończony i gotowy w całości. Ta zbroja nieźle na mnie pasowała. Szłam zachwycając się zbroją , aż wpadłam na Chejrona. - Bardzo przepraszam- powiedziałam do centaura , a ten złapał mnie za lewy nadgarstek i pociągnął ku domku Hery. Czemu akurat tam? - Słuchaj mnie. Chciałabyś wyruszyć na misję ?- zapytał centaur domykając drzwi domku Hery , a ja zgodziłam się - Super. Twoi partnerzy to Minette Gomez i Travis Hood. Zbieraj się , bo jutro o 8 rano wyruszacie , a do tej zbroji powinnaś wykuć sobie miecz - dodał Chejron i pogalopował z domku. Ja niewiele myśląc pobiegłam do domku Nemezis podzielić się tą nowiną. - Wyruszam z wami na misję!- krzykęłam i nie czekając na ich reakcję wybiegłam z domku Nemezis. Pobiegłam do domku Hefajstosa , żeby poprosić o wykucie miecza. - Wyruszasz na misję?- zapytała Shane , a ja to potwierdziłam - Super za jakąś godzinkę powinnaś mieć gotowy miecz - dodała szybko dziewczyna i zabrała się do roboty. Po godzinie miałam gotowy miecz. Był niebieski z czarnymi wstążkami i napisem Posejdon. - Jesteś wielka!- krzyknęłam szczęśliwa i przytuliłam Shane. Szybko wybiegłam i poszłam się pakować. Na moje szczęście w domku była tylko Charlie. Pomogła mi się pakować. Rozdział 5 ''I w końcu doszłam do 5 rozdziału :) Może być zabawnie. Rozdziały będą też pisane z perspektywy innych , a nie tylko Megan. Megan '' Siedzieliśmy w taksówce. W upiornej taksówce. Travis znowu przepalał piłkę pingpongową , a Minette nie była w humorze. Włączyłam swojego Ipoda i słuchałam muzyki. Dotarliśmy po 20 minutach na lotnisko. Mieliśmy lecieć do Kanady. Wzięłam na wszelki zapas parę toreb. I oczywiście znowu zrzygałam się starszej pani na tupecik. Travis też źle znosił przestworza. Usnęłam. Znowu zaczęły pojawiać się wizje. - Obudź się!- krzyknęła Minette potrząsając mną. Obudziłam się. Rozejrzałam się po pokładzie. Na podłodze leźeli ludzie , a Travis był jakimś cudem na lampie. Tupnęłam i samolot wyrównał swój lot. - Co się dzieje?- zapytałam , a Minette zaczęła nerwowo chodzić po pokładzie. Travis wstawał z podłogi i starał się zabrać ręce od fotela. - Eol się gniewa- powiedziała Minette i szybko pobiegła do kabiny pilota- Proszę pana , gdzie jesteśmy?- zapytała pilota najbardziej słodko jak umiała. - Nad Quebeckiem - powiedział pilot- Zaraz lądujemy- dodał szybko. Minette usiadła wygodnie na fotelu i oparła się o fotel. Wylądowaliśmy bezpiecznie no prawie bezpiecznie. - Boreaszowi chyba coś się pomieszało w głowie jeśli myśli , że my w takich warunkach wytrzymamy- powiedział Travis dygocząc ze zimna , a ja narzuciłam mu ciepły koc- Dzięki- dodał TRavis. - Nie ma co czekać idziemy- rzuciła przez ramię Minette i szliśmy za nią. Gdy dotarliśmy do połowy schodów zatrzymali nas Kal i Zetes. Jak Zwykle to samo. Rozdział 6 ''Travis Boreadzi zawlekli nas na górę do pomieszczenia , w którym znajdował się Boreasz. Król wiatrów wyglądał nawet majestatycznie jak na niego. Chione bawiła się śnieżkami , a Boreasz siedział na tronie. - Bon Roi du matin- powiedziała Megan po francusku kłaniając się , a Boreasz powiedział coś po francusku co nie zrozumiałem. - Nous aimerion vous demander quelque chose- powiedziała dalej Megan , a po chwili Boreasz odpowiedział jej. -Vous ne avez pas vu le roi deux des enfants Nemesis?- zapytała Megan Boreasza , a ten przytaknął- Król mówi , że ich widział - dodała ciszej do nas Megan. - Se ils ne Etaient pas la?- zapytała Megan , a król zaprzeczył- Etes-vous sûr Roi? - dodała niepewnie Megan , a król potwierdził- Serons-nous capables de sortir de votre palais?- dodała Megan. - Vous pouvez aller- powiedział Boreasz , a my odeszliśmy. Po chwili coś nas zatrzymało . To była Chione. - Chciałam tylko pogratulować rozmowy z ojcem. Od czasu Piper McLean wogóle się nie odzywał - powiedziała Chione i odeszła. Megan Rozmowa z królem była fascynująca. Znam francuski tylko dlatego , że pani Michael jest bardzo wymagająca nawet jak na 23 latke. - Czyli ich tu nie było. Gdzie jeszcze mogli być?- powiedziała Minette. Zastanowiłam się chwilę. Na geografi pan Olsen mówił , że gdy chcesz dostać się tam gdzie nigdy nie byłaś musisz spróbować pomyśleć , żeby źle nie trafić. Zrobiłam małą burzę mózgów i przypomniało mi się , że są 2 Quebecki. Jeden jest w Kanadzie , a drugi to dzielnica Manhatanu. - Słuchajcie wiem gdzie mogą być! - krzyknęłam po chwili- Quebcki są 2. Jeden jest tutaj w Kanadzie , a drugi to stolica Manhatanu. Może oni są tam? - powiedziałam , a tamci popatrzyli sie na mnie badawczo. - Skąd ty stałaś się taka mądra?- zapytał powoli Travis- To trochę dziwne- dodał szybko.Popatrzyłam sie na niego. - Chodziłam do specjalnej szkoły , w której ludzie uczyli poziomu 16 czy 18 latków- powiedziałam robiąc mu na złość. Udaliśmy się do pociągu. Jechaliśmy 20 minut do Las Vegas , a 3 godziny na Manthatan. Gdy tam się dostaliśmy poszliśmy zapytać się kogoś czy jest dzielnica Quebec. - Good afternoon. Do you know where is the distrcit of Quebec?- zapytałam płynnie po angielsku. Starsza pani zpojrzała na mnie. Rozpoznałam w niej tą panią z samolotu. - It's you! This girl from the plane!- krzyknęła starsza pani i zaczęła się na mnie rzucać. Minette przytrzymała ją . - Pośpiesz się- powiedziała Minette , łapiąc panią za rękę. Travis wyrwał tej osobie torebkę z ręki i teraz byłam spokojna. - Ok- powiedziałam - We just want you to say where is the district of Quebec. It's just as much- powiedziałam szybko po angielsku. - Around the corner, turn right- powiedziała do mnie , a potem zwróciła się do Minette- Le me go girl! - Puść ją - powiedziałam do Minette- Thanks you for the information - powiedziałam do starszej pani i szybko wybiegłam. Minette Megan zadziwia mnie swoimi umiejętnościami. Jest dobra z francuskiego , angielskiego i geografi. Czyli tych przedmiotów , z których szło mi najgorzej. - To gdzie mamy iść?- zapytał Travis do lekko obolałej Megan , gdy ta skręcała się z bólu po przyłożeniach tej pani. - Za rogiem mamy skręcić w prawo - powiedziała Megan i szybko podeszła do rogu ulicy. Faktycznie napis głosił : ,, Quebec district. Inhabited by one thousand people". Zrozumiałam z tego tylko Quebec. - Jesteśmy tutaj- powiedział Travis z satysfakcją- Ale gdzie oni mogą być?- zapytał Travis- Na powierzchni ich nie widać- dodał rozglądając się. - Nie gdzie , ale pod czym. Oni są w kanałach- powiedziałam i szybko wskoczyłam do kanału , a oni wskoczyli za mną. Wyczuwałam ich. Byli niedaleko. Wiedziałam , że kanały mogą oznaczać Medeę , ale nic nie było wiadome. W końcu znaleźliśmy ich. Byli związani i wisieli na sznurze. Szybko pobiegłam i sztyletem odcięłam ich. - Dzięki -powiedziała Minette. Szybko zaczęliśmy wybiegać z kanałów. Gdy wyszliśmy ulżyło nam. Dziwne , że żadne potwory nas nie goniły. Dopiero teraz to zauważyłam. To dziwne. Wszystkich coś ścigało. Megan gorgony , a innych to nawet sami bogowie. To trochę dziwne. Ale nic najważniejsze , że oni się znaleźli i my możemy wracać. - Tutaj nasze drogi sie rozchodzą- powiedziała Minette i mnie przytuliła. Nasza trójka poszła sobie do Obozu , a oni udali się gdzieś daleko przed siebie. W obozie Chejron na nas oczekiwał co trochę było dziwne no ale cóż . Jak się jest herosem to nawet prysznic nie jest normalny xD Rozdział 7 Travis To , że Chejron na nas czekał było mega dziwne , bo przecież chyba nic nie przeskrobaliśmy. CHYBA. Gdy do niego podeszliśmy okazało się , że pomieszaliśmy obozy i jesteśmy u Rzymian xD Nie no. Już mieliśmy wychodzić , ale Hazel nas złapała. Co od nas może chcieć? - Widzieliście Nicka? - zapytała po cichu Hazel. - Tak , ale już z nim dobrze. Nie martw się- powiedziała cicho Megan. - Mogą iść!- krzyknęła Hazel , a Reyna wypuściła nas z obozu. Tym razem dotarliśmy pod właściwy adres. Chejron był zdziwiony takim szybkim powrotem do Obozu. - Wróciliśmy!- krzyknąłem uradowany , a z tłumu wybiegł Connor i mnie przytulił. To było dziwne. Zastanawiałem się co najpierw zrobić. Kopnąć go czy pozwolić się przytulać. Megan To , że Conor tulił się do Travisa wcale nie było dziwne. Mi jakimś cudem udało się zniknąć cichaczem i szybko pobiegłam do domku. Na miejscu spotkałam Charlotte. Siostra zdziwiła się na mój widok. Nie wzruszyło mnie to i poleciałam na swoją koję. Chciałam położyć się spać , ale ktoś mi nie dał. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu był to Conor. Chłopak śmiertelnie był wystraszony. - O co chodzi?- zapytałam a ten szybko zabrał mnie na podwórze. Gdy się okazało , że to jest impreza o mało co nie zabiłam Conora. Mi chciało się spać , a nie imprezować. Koniec końców zostałam. Za to następnego dnia spałam bardzo długo. Nawet hałasujący Percy nie był w stanie mnie obudzić. Dopiero gdy mój żołądek zaczął wzywać chce mi się jeść wstałam. Poszłam na jadalnie. - Oo widzę , że królewna wkońcu wstała?- zapytała zjadliwie Drew , a ja starałam się ją zignorować- Nie martw się nikt za tobą nie tęsknił- dodała Drew tym swoim słodziutkim głosikiem. Aż wzbierała we mnie żądza mordu. W ostatecznej chwili udało mi się siąść samej , ale od razu przywaliła się reszta mojego rodzeństwa. To już totalnie mnie wkurzyło. Wzięłam chamburgera i colę po czym udałam się do domku. Niestety tam czekała na mnie Drew. Wiedziałam , że jej przywale. I się nie myliłam . - O widzę , że jędza zjada chamburgera i popija tą złą colą. Pchi za grosz gustu smakowego- powiedziała Drew zjadliwie. - Zaraz zobaczysz gwiazdki w głowie- powiedziałam i zaczęłyśmy się bić. Na moje szczęście nikt tego nie widział. Gdy się zorientoowałam nie miałam już coli ani chamburgera co wiązało się z powrotem na stołówkę. Rozdział 8 To już chyba ostatni rozdział '' ''Minette Siedziałam zła w swoim pokoju myśląc o tym co się mogło dalej z nimi stać. W sumie ze mną się coś dziwnego działo , bo od przytulenia Minette stałam się jakaś milsza. Nagle do mojego domku wparowała Megan. - Minette pójdziesz ze mną na stołówkę. Nie chce mi się iść samej. Proszę- powiedziała Megan , a ja się zgodziłam. Po drodze Meg opowiedziała mi o tym jak biła się z jędzą. W sumie z tego co mówiła Meg mogły być wielkie kłopoty , ale co tam dziadzio Chejron nic im nie zrobi , a wujcio Dionizos jest za bardzo zajęty piciem wina. - No Megan za sposób walczenia dostałabyś 6 od Clarisse. Chociaż Clar sama by chciała rozwalić buźkę jędzy. A o de mnie masz 5 bo było za mało brutalnie. Następnym razem się przyłoż- powiedziałam ze śmiechem. - Dzięki - powiedziała Megan z uśmiechem. Przez resztę drogi na stołówkę śmiałyśmy się. Ludzie gapili się na nas jak na umyślnie chore , ale co tam . W końcu ma się ADHD i dysleksję. Nie widziałam Travisa od wczoraj. Podejżane. Megan W drodze do stołówki totalnie nam odwaliło. Śmiałyśmy się jak opętane , a wszyscy patrzyli się na nas jak na jakieś psycholki. Nic niezwykłego. To co zwykle. Gdybym nie straciła jedzenia nie wydażyłoby się również to , że poznałam dogłębniej Min. No przynajmniej kawałek jej osobowości. Stałyśmy się prawie przyjaciółkami , ale Min zapytała mnie o coś. - Podkochujesz się w Travisie?- zapytała Minette. Zdziwiło mnie to . Nawet bardzo mnie to zdziwiło. Ja i Travis?! - Nie. Moje serce należy do kogoś innego- powiedziałam myśląc o Conorze. Nie wiem jak to się stało , ale Minette powiedziała coś bardzo dziwnego. Z nowu? - Kochasz się w Conorze ?- zapytała się Minette. Skąd ona wie? Czyta mi w myślach czy co? To bardzo dziwne. Poszłam sobie niepotwierdzając tego. Zniknęłam. Tyle mnie widzieli. ''Koniec ! ''Podobało się wam? Już niedługo kolejna opowieść , ale nie o Megan. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach